Did You Know?
by RazzyPop
Summary: Ok I'm really bad at summaries. Harry writes Hermione a letter then runs. See? Really bad at them...won't you review, anyway? Lol.


A/N: Hey people! Since I'm busy with updating my other stories, I thought you would enjoy this cute little fanfic. At least I hope you will, I was thinking about this for two days! Oh, well, just read and review please?

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter…sorry…

Now on with the story! Yay!

**Did You Know?**

**

* * *

**

Do you know how I feel about you? Did you know that when I think of you, it always puts a smile on my face? Did you know that whenever you're around, you make me feel all warm inside? Did you know that you make me feel like there's nothing wrong in the world?

When you're sad, I just want to hold you in my arms and tell you it's ok. When you cry, I want to wipe the tears streaming from your eyes. When you laugh, it just makes me laugh, too. When you smile, I just want to kiss you and tell you how much I love you. How much I appreciate you sticking by me all these years. But you would never feel the same way. Only as the best friend. Only as the savior. Never as the one you love. No one will. No one knows the real me but you. Everyone else thinks they do, but they don't. They only know the Boy-Who-Lived.

You probably don't love me anyway. Who would love me? I'm not at all good looking, not nearly as smart as you are, and I have temperamental issues. Plus, I either have to kill or be killed by Voldemort. You couldn't possibly love a murderer. No one could.

That's why I can never tell you how I feel.

You would push me away. You would run from me and never return. You would hate me for the rest of eternity. I couldn't be able to handle that. It would be like Voldemort using the Crucatius Curse on me a thousand times. No, the pain of you hating me would be much worse.

But I have to tell you. I can no longer hold it in. I decided that I would tell you, then run away. Disappear and never return. I would save you the trouble of facing me. You would never see me again. You could move on and never give me another thought.

Yes. That is what I would do.

I went up to my dormitory and grabbed a quill and some parchment. I sat on my bed, wondering what to write. I decided to write in the Common Room. No one was there. Everyone was outside, having a furious snowball fight with the few people who stayed home for the holidays. I sighed and sat on the couch in front of the fire. Then, I started to write.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_You may be wondering why I am writing you this letter. Well, I just wanted to tell you how I feel. Let me start off by saying thank you. Thank you for being there for me. I could have never lived so long without you by my side, fighting along. I would probably still be in first year if you hadn't helped me with my homework. Are you smiling yet? Would it help if I said that I thought you were the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen? You are. You also have an inner beauty in you. You're smart, funny, kind, understanding, brave, loyal, and trustworthy. You always knew what to do when I needed you. You were always there. You always came through. So thank you. Are you smiling yet? I hope you are. I love your smile. Whenever you smiled, I would smile. Whenever you were sad, I just wanted to hold you in my arms and tell you it was ok. When you were happy, I just wanted to take you and kiss you. That's right. Hermione, I've always wanted to tell you something._

_Hermione, I love you._

_I know what you're thinking. 'Oh, he's supposed to love me; I'm his best friend.'. Well, I mean it as more than a friend. I'm in love with you. But I know that you would never feel the same way for me. Please don't hate me when you read this letter. _

_I'm going to run away. Don't worry, you won't see me again. No one will. I just wanted to tell you how I felt for you before I go. I couldn't live without telling you. I just wanted you to know._

_With all my love,_

_Harry Potter_

I carefully folded the piece of parchment and sealed it in an envelope. I set it on the couch beside me and went up to the boys' dormitories to grab my Invisibility Cloak, so no one would see me leave. "Maybe I'll just sit out by the lake before I go." I said to myself. "To think of where I'll go."

And with that, I set off.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

I was walking with Ron back into the castle with a smile on my face. Ron and I were soaked head to toe from the snowball fight. 'Too bad Harry didn't come.' She thought.

When they entered the Gryffindor Common Room, it was empty. "I'll go check on Harry. He might be upstairs." Ron said. I nodded and went over to the couch, where my book was resting. I was about to pick it up when I saw a note on top of my book, addressed to me. I carefully opened the envelope and read the contents. When I finished, there were tears in my eyes.

Just then, Ron came down. "He's not up there." He told me. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked curiously. I wiped my eyes with one hand and gave Ron the letter. He read it slowly and carefully, and at the end he had wide eyes. "He ran away." He said, shocked, but quietly. "I don't believe it."

An idea popped into my head. "Hold on." I exclaimed, shooting up from where I was sitting. Ron gave me a curious look, but I didn't care. I dashed up the boys' staircase and into Harry's dormitory. I was rummaging in Harry's trunk when Ron came in.

"What are you-" he started, but I cut him off.

"I FOUND IT!" I screamed, holding up the Marauder's Map. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_." I muttered, my wand touching the parchment. Then, the map appeared. "Hermione, he may not be on Hogwarts' grounds." He told me. I didn't care.

I gasped. "I found him!" he said excitedly. A small dot that was labeled _Harry Potter_ was by the lake. I turned to Ron. "I need to go talk to him." I told him. He nodded. "I'll stay here." He told me. I smiled gratefully. Without warning, I ran full speed down to the lake.

I found him sitting against a tree. He was sitting there, doing nothing. It broke my heart to see him there. I slowly walked up to him. He didn't know I was there. I saw that his eyes were closed. He was sleeping! I bit my lip and sat next to him, on my knees.

"Oh, Harry, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I cried softly. "Harry, I love you, too!"

I brushed a few strands of hair from his handsome face. I put a hand on his cheek as tears streamed down my face. I took a deep breath and without knowing it, leaned over and kissed him. I closed my eyes, my heart fluttering. I pulled away, my eyes still closed. My face was inches away from his. "Goodbye, Harry." I said shakily. Then, as I started to pull away, a pair of lips came crashing onto mine. I opened my eyes to see Harry leaning forward a little, his eyes closed, kissing me! My eyes widened. He cupped my face in his hands. I pulled away. He opened his eyes. Oh, what sorrow was in those eyes! They weren't emerald green anymore. More of a dark forest green.

He gazed at me with a look of depression on his face. "Harry, why would you run away?" I asked him, more tears pouring down my face. He sighed. "I thought you would hate me." He replied, looking away. Hermione made a sound that was half a chuckle, half a sob. "Harry, you think-headed git." I told him. He looked back to me. I leaned forward and kissed him again.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

'She's kissing me! She loves me! She doesn't want me to leave!' I thought excitedly. I broke away from the kiss and smiled. She smiled back. She leaned against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. We didn't leave that position for a long time.

"Did you know that I love you?" I asked her. She looked up and smiled. "Yes, I do. And I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: Hey, people! I hope you like it. Don't forget to review! I love you all! Peace! 


End file.
